The purpose of this study is to compare two different methods for securing endotracheal (ET) tubes: adhesive tape (Wet-Pruf [Trademark]) versus a tube fixation device. Within 4 hours of intubation adult patients requiring oral intubation will be randomly assigned to one of the two methods of securing ET tubes. The dependent variables, tube stability, skin integrity, patient comfort, nurse satisfaction, cost, and family fear associated with the appearance of their loved one's face will be evaluated at fixed intervals for up to 2 weeks. Data will be summarized with descriptive statistics, and multivariate data analysis techniques will be used to compare group differences. Due to slow accrual of subjects, the protocol was amended to allow data to be collected at the national Naval Medical Center. Data collection began in May, 1997 and to date 20 subjects have been accrued. Data collection continues.